May I Fall From Heaven
by Break-in Vixen
Summary: Syaoran is a high-ranked angel,unfortunately assigned the duty of bringing those passing-on to heaven. To amend for his "crimes", he watches over a young girl but...he ends up falling in love...this could cause some problems...
1. I Promise

Hi everybody...it's me, Umi-chan! Well, this story is almost exactly like "Watch Over Me, My Angel." But I liked this version better...or at least I know where I'm tryin to go with this. I sorta had a memory lapse when it comes to the other story. Well I hope you like this one.

* * *

May I Fall From Heaven By Ryuuzaki Umi  
  
Prologue: I Promise...  
  
"Syaoran." A great voice rang out.  
"Yes lord?" A handsome young angel replied. He bowed in front of the gray haired old man in all greatest respect for him, for he was God. Ruler of this domain and creator of the Earth. He raised his wrinkled, tired arm to signify Syaoran that he acknowledged his bow and that he may stand straight once again.  
"You know I hate asking this of thee..." the old man spoke.  
Syaoran just merely stared at him not fully taking in the meaning of that sentence. His amber eyes began to lose a bit of their glow, getting an idea of what God was about to tell him.  
"Another angel must fly to heaven today."  
_I knew it..._ Syaoran sighed. "With all respect mighty lord, must I bring this one up? It pains me to see the hurt of the family when I take a loved one with me..."  
  
"I know it does young angel," He replied understanding his hesitation But continued, "however, she must come up today. You cannot change the course. I trust you the most with this task."  
"Yes lord..." with a reluctant, sigh, Syaoran expanded his mighty wings and took off out of the lord's chambers. He flew down past the stars, past the clouds, and down to a large hospital in Japan. Slowly, he disappeared into dust and reappeared next to the bed of a young woman. She was outerly beautiful and obviously innerly also since she was to return with him. Her raven hair cascaded around her on the bed. She seemed to be at some peace...if you looked at her from the outside, she looked as if she was in perfect health. Syaoran glanced around the room and noticed a man sitting in a chair with a small girl, no bigger than three or four, in his arms. The husband and daughter no doubt. Then on another chair very close by was a boy, maybe nine or ten, resting his head on the older man's lap. Most likely the son. The father was rubbing the young girl's back. She was most definitely sobbing into the man's chest while the boy seemed to sit in complete silence. His face void of any of the emotions he must have been feeling.  
_ I've never taken someone away from a child..._ Syaoran frowned. He wouldn't be able to handle something like this. Maybe God shouldn't have sent him...of course he should have, the Lord trusted Syaoran to do this. Syaoran looked again at the two children behind him.  
_I am very sorry..._ Turning back to the woman in the bed. He closed his eyes...  
Suddenly, all that could be heard at first was the loud beep of the machine indicated the woman's last breathe. This noise startled the family. The father gently placed the girl aside and ran to the bed, followed by the boy, running right through Syaoran. Syaoran hovered back and watched from his position by the windows. The man collapsed next to the woman's bed, clinging to her hand.  
"Please, Nadeshiko! Don't do this...come back to us..." He cried.  
Now doctors began to fill the room. Checking her and then the machines. Finally, after a while that seemed eternity to this small family, one doctor spoke.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kinomoto...she has passed on..." The doctor spoke slowly, clearly feeling for their loss.  
_Into a better place, if they only knew..._ Syaoran added mentally.  
Then Syaoran finally noticed the little girl beside him. He stared at her and could clearly see the confusion in this poor girl's eyes. She was too young to fully take in what had just occurred. He stared at her sadly...  
_I'm so sorry little one..._  
"Mommy...?" her voice was hardly louder than a whisper, "daddy, what happened...to mommy...?"  
  
The father turned to his small daughter and held her in his arms. "Mommy's gone to a better place now, Sakura, she's going to be happy now."  
"Mommy won't hurt anymore...?" She was so innocent to Syaoran. The sword of guilt was stabbing away at his heart as this little girl spoke. "Yes, honey," now the father was crying even harder, "she won't hurt anymore..." Syaoran watched as the doctor laid the blanket over the women's beautiful face and then father lead his two children outside of the room. Syaoran watched in complete regret to what he had done. He had taken away the mother of a child. An innocent one, who could hardly comprehend what happened... "I didn't want to take her from you little cherry blossom..." he said aloud to himself. "She will understand that eventually..." Syaoran gasped, startled by the voice behind him. He turned, amber eyes widening. There, in front of him, was the beautiful woman. Her face and body now glowed with a white light and on her back, the mark of a true Angel, large, and elegant, white wings. "It seems you are ready to come with me to heaven..." Syaoran lowered his head.  
"Do not be saddened..." the woman smiled. "My daughter will be  
fine...however..."  
  
Syaoran looked back up, "However?" "I want you to watch over her, and take care of my daughter." "But, it would be better if you watched over your daughter, and guarded her..." Syaoran replied. "It will take me years to be able to reach her in her dreams," the woman replied, "she needs some time. But you can keep watch on my daughter. You are a strong, kind-hearted, young man. I trust you with her..." Syaoran stared at the beautiful woman. He could see where the little girl got her beautiful green eyes. Her daughter was going to grow into a beautiful young girl. He chuckled a bit at the thought of baby-sitting in a way. "Promise me," the woman continued, "that you will watch over my daughter until I can guard her." Syaoran pondered the thought for a bit and realized that in a way, he owed it to the woman and the child. "I promise..." he smiled. And both spread their wings and took off like beams of light back to the heavens above.

* * *

Well, that's the Prologue, I hope u liked it. I'm gonna try my best to keep updating as soon as possible. Please Read and Review! Till next time. Ja ne! 


	2. Im Here When You Need Me

Hey Umi-chan again! I really do hope you like this one better than the one I will most likely not continue...sorry. Of course, it's not final; I'm still debating...oh well, anyway on with this story.

* * *

May I Fall From Heaven

By Ryuuzaki Umi

Chapter One: I'm Here When You Need Me  
  
_I don't know where I am... _Seven-year-old Sakura Kinomoto thought.  
She was running...running in a nightmare she has had since her mother died three years ago. Sakura was surrounded by darkness. Pure shadow over a large amount of space. There really was nothing but black, yet she ran, feeling as though she would eventually reach an area of safety; an area of light...Finally giving into her fear and panic, Sakura's small figure sank to the floor bringing her knees up to her face, hugging herself tightly. Her little emerald orbs began to well up with tears. However, they stopped when Sakura noticed something glowing at her feet, shining a bit of light around her.  
_Huh?   
_ Sakura looked down to see a white feather shimmering at her feet. She reached down to touch it, releasing herself momentarily, somehow feeling a bit of safety emanating from the feather. However, right before she was going to touch the feather its glowing light turned into a giant flash, startling Sakura. The little girl shielded her eyes from the bright light.  
_What's going on!?_ Sakura thought to herself.  
Finally the light subdued and Sakura could remove her arms from her face. Hesitantly, she looked at her feet to see if something happened to the feather, and to her surprise, the feather was no more. Instead, shining in its spot was something that resembled a key. It was pink with little wings and a glowing star in the middle. This time Sakura reached down slowly, trying not to make it blind her. Eventually, she was holding it in her grasp. Her tiny fingers encircled the key feeling its warmth in her palm.  
_I feel...safe...  
_ Suddenly the star began to glow a little bit brighter. Preparing to shield herself again, her green eyes widened when from out of the star a pink light shot into the darkness, lighting the way for her.  
_Will that...lead me home...?_   
Realizing the lack of options, Sakura ran and followed the little beam of light through the everlasting darkness...finally something came into view. It was a large area of light, it seemed that the darkness was ending.  
"It's not dark anymore," she stated, "but the star is still pointing..."  
Sakura looked further into the light and could see a...shape. It was a man she could tell; obviously older than her. She stared at the young man and noticed something...he had wings. Large, elegant, folded wings...she also noticed that the light was shining right at him.  
"Mister?" her little voice asked. "What are you doing in my dream...?"  
Syaoran turned with a gentle smile on his face.  
_She found me...all on her own...  
_ "Mister?" she asked again.  
"My name is Syaoran, Sakura..."  
Sakura's eyes widened a little. "How do you know my name...?"  
"Well, I'm an angel Sakura...your...guardian angel..." he replied bowing.  
  
"A-Angel...?"  
"I was sent here to watch over you. It was a favor that your mother asked me..." Syaoran let his bangs hide his eyes. He couldn't look at the child's reaction when he brought up her deceased mother. Her tears, if she cried, would kill him...  
"M-mommy...asked you..." Her face was void of any emotions, however, from her voice you could tell that the memory caused her pain...Her emerald eyes began to well with tears. She closed her eyes letting one tear slip.  
"...Mommy—huh?"  
Syaoran had stopped the tear with his thumb. "Please do not cry, cherry blossom, your tears pain me..."  
Sakura ran into his arms, feeling comfort. Of course she felt that way. He was an angel. An angel that understood her feelings. Syaoran held the small sobbing girl in his arms. He felt her little hands grab hold of his shirt. The knife of guilt was stabbing at him again, with each little sob; another gash would cut his heart. Listening to her he remembered, he made a promise, a promise that he would fulfill for the sake of this small girl. He released her for a bit, just enough to look her in the face and still make her feel safe.  
"Sakura..." he began, "that little star key you hold in your hands is a way for you to call on me when you need me. When you are in trouble, wish, hope for me and I will be there..."  
Sakura thought about it for a little while. "Okay..." she smiled feeling relief that this angel would be watching her.  
"I will always be your light if you need it..." his voice faded, as did the image of Syaoran. He smiled to her one last time and finally, in a dust of stars, disappeared from her dream. Sakura watched the image fade. As it slowly disappeared her grip on the key became tighter. It seemed to be getting darker again. Then a tiny ringing got her attention. She could hear it getting louder. It sounded like a bell or...an alarm...AN ALARM!  
Sakura's emerald eyes shot open as she realized it was her blasted alarm clock buzzing at her, and stealing her from her dream. That's right...she had a dream. It was about a man who said he would be her guardian angel. She remembers how his amber eyes, that looked like they were on fire, made her feel safe and warm. Today would be a good day she hoped...  
  
"Sakura, you be it first." One kid cried.  
"Alright! Everyone has to go hide!" Sakura shouted as she closed her eyes. She didn't mind being it. All the children ran and hid behind trees and bushes and slides; anywhere and everywhere there was to hide. Slowly, she began to count to her self. "1...2...3............10!"  
Sakura looked down to see that the can was safely in the same position she had left it in before she closed her eyes. "Kick the Can" was Sakura's favorite game. Carefully, she searched looking around and glancing back often to make sure the can was still safe.  
From above, Syaoran watched in pure amusement. He didn't quite understand the concept of this childhood game. However, he understood that Sakura was the 'it'. As the 'it', apparently, she was supposed to look for the children that had hidden from her. He watched as she occasionally looked back at the can to see if it was still there. He didn't understand that. She kept checking as if the can was going to grow legs and walk away. Strange...  
"Huh?" Syaoran said as he noticed a little boy come running out of a bush behind of Sakura. He was running toward the can. _Sakura, turn around!   
_ Sakura finally noticed the boy that was running toward the can. She immediately ran back. She'll never catch him Syaoran thought. His cherry blossom may be fast for a seven year old, but she was to far away. The boy reached the can and kicked it as hard as he could, launching the can past a row of bushes. Sakura stopped running and all the children came out from their hiding places.  
"You didn't have to kick it that hard." One boy said.  
"Yea, you should go get it now." A little girl scolded.  
Sakura spoke up. "It's fine. I can get it. I'll be right back." She smiled and began to look through the bushes.  
"But Sakura..." the boy protested.  
"He was the one who kicked it! Let him get it!" the little girl insisted.  
"It's fine. Really! It's no problem. It's not like it fell in the street or something." Sakura replied and walked deeper into the bushes.  
  
Syaoran frowned a little at the fact that Sakura had to go through all the trouble. Slowly descending, he watched Sakura look through the bushes and flowers for the can. He smiled a little at the kindness Sakura showed.  
"Amazing..." he whispered.  
Syaoran noticed Sakura's body tense a little. Slowly she turned around and...looked straight up at Syaoran. Or at least that's what it looked like...  
_Can she see me?!_ He thought shocked.  
"That's weird..." Sakura whispered, "I thought I heard someone behind me..."  
She continued looking and eventually came out the other end. And there, in the middle of the street was the can.  
"Uh oh..."the little girl sighed.  
Slowly, and cautiously, Sakura walked out onto the street to grab the can. She bent down and grasped the can tightly with her hand.  
"Yes...huh—oh NO!!" she screamed.  
Syaoran's head bolted to the direction of the scream. That was his little cherry blossom! He had to help her. Syaoran spread his wings and flew full speed to the little girl. He spread out his arms ready to catch her.  
_Yes...I've got her..._  
He closed his arms about her and to his dismay...he went right through her!  
_No! I can't help her unless she calls me...Sakura! Remember the key! Please!_ Syaoran was beginning to panic even more. She didn't remember about the dream, the key, and there was nothing he could do about it. He watched in horror as the car came closer and closer to her. _Why doesn't she move?_ She was terrified. She was stuck in that spot and the car was not yielding. Suddenly Sakura moved, her arm that is, over her chest and took grasp of something that seemed to be there.  
_The Key!!_ Sakura pulled it out and held on tighter. _All right how does this work_...? Sakura looked at the car that was only inches away. The transparent Syaoran trying one last time to save her, flying full speed towards her.  
_Please let me save her...  
_ "HELP!!!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran suddenly appeared next to her.  
"Yes! Got you!"  
The car drove off. Syaoran watched the car drive away. "He won't be going to heaven..." Syaoran sneered. "Mister..." Syaoran looked down remembering that he had saved her in the knick of time. He could have lost her...he smiled at her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I remembered," she smiled, "You saved me, Mister!" "I told you I would be watching over you, cherry blossom." Syaoran chuckled, "next time remember faster, you scared me." The little girl put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mister. I think I've learned my lesson." She giggled. Syaoran began to laugh as well.  
"Sakura?"  
Both Sakura and Syaoran looked up.  
"Your friends are looking for you. I believe you are still 'it'."  
"That's right!" she ran towards her friends, then stopped, and ran back to Syaoran.  
"It's something wrong?" Syaoran questioned.  
Sakura smiled and gave him a hug. Syaoran startled a bit from her sudden action, put his arms around her.  
"Thanks again Mister." She said.  
"You're welcome Sakura," he replied, "Now go, your friends are waiting."  
Sakura waved goodbye and ran into the bushes. Syaoran sighed and began to ascend back to his 'spying' position in the sky.  
  
"What happened Sakura?" the boy who kicked the can asked.  
"You took so long!" the girl stated.  
"Sorry," Sakura giggled nervously, "I was talking...to a friend..."  
"A friend?" the boy asked.  
"Yep!" She smiled. "Now, let's keep playing. I'm still it."  
"Okay!" All the children cheered in unison.  
Sakura looked up at the sky while the children got ready to play again. She smiled to herself.

_I'm here when you need me..._

* * *

That's Chappie One. Hoped you liked it! Please Review. Well till next time, Ja ne Umi-chan 


	3. Old Friends Now New Enemies

Hey Umi-chan here - I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I kind of like this one and I know where this one is going. Also I think I may be having some confusion with ages so I'm going to start them off the chapters with how old they are. Okay? Oh and a note, Syaoran 's an angel, so he never really ages so he's been like 20 since the beginning, k? On with the story! Please read and review!

* * *

Sakura: 10 Syaoran: 20  
  
May I Fall From Heaven...

By Ryuuzaki Umi

Chapter 2: Old Friends Now New Enemies  
  
Syaoran sighed. He hovered around a cherry tree on a secluded hill with a pretty good view of Penguin Park. He wouldn't want to be caught flying around aimlessly by mere mortals. Coming to a halt, he looked up into the pink arms of the tall tree.  
"Sakura...?" He heard a small giggle come from the treetop. Surely, the tree hadn't laughed. Syaoran knew very well where and who it came from.  
"I keep telling you I am too talented for this human game Sakura..." he sighed, amused. Syaoran closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. A little gasp came from within the branches, and with it a small girl came floating down. Flying up to reach her, Syaoran caught Sakura in his arms. Sakura frowned a little.  
"It's no fair," she whined, "you know exactly where I am every time, Syaoran..."  
He smiled, slowly descending. "I can't help it, we're connected by two things..."  
Sakura grabbed at her necklace. "The Star Key...and...?" she trailed off thinking.  
Finally reaching the ground, Syaoran took hold of the small girl's wrist and lead her palm over his heart. "And this Sakura...this always tells me exactly where you are. The heart connects many people. Your heart connects you to your father and your brother..."  
"And to mommy..." she smiled.  
He smiled warmly to Sakura. "And to your mother." They both sat at the bottom of the tree, Sakura in Syaoran's lap, watching the children play on the big King Penguin slide. Sakura took a deep breath.  
"Syaoran...?"  
"Yes?" he replied.  
"How long you going to be around...?" She asked. She thought for a moment how horrible it would feel to lose Syaoran, her friend. Feeling Sakura sadden, Syaoran put his arms around the small girl, comforting her.  
"For as long as you need me, cherry blossom...for as long as you need me..."he answered softly. Hearing this, Sakura relaxed in his arms, taking this chance for a quick nap. Syaoran sat there, with the small Sakura in his arms. She had fallen asleep in his hold. He looked up at the sky. The clear blue skies above, small pink blossoms dancing in the wind, it seemed the whole world was at peace.  
"Honestly, "he sighed, closing his eyes, "I really don't know how long I'll be around. Once your mother can reach you...you won't need me anymore..." With that troubled thought, Syaoran let sleep envelope him...  
  
The following day, Sakura went to school with the words "as long as you need me" ringing lightly in her mind. She sighed.  
"I guess I'm pretty lucky for a ten year old..." she said aloud.  
"What are you talking about Sakura?" a voice asked.  
Startled, Sakura turned around to two gleaming amethyst eyes. Raven hair bouncing, Tomoyo smiled. "Why are you so lucky, Sakura?"  
"Oh, Tomoyo! You scared me..." she sighed, breathing deeply.  
"I'm sorry, "she replied, "I didn't mean to frighten you."  
"I know." Sakura smiled. Tomoyo was her very best friend. She was also very pretty. Sakura could count on her for anything. Tomoyo was the best secret-keeper ever. She could tell her _any_ secret...  
"So why are you so lucky again?" she repeated.  
Okay, maybe not _any..._  
"Well...you see," she trailed off, "um..."  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. She knew there was something she was hiding. Suddenly, the teacher walked in signaling everyone to return to his or her seats. Lucky for Sakura. She'll just ask her about it later.  
_That was pretty close... Sakura thought Actually...now that I think about, I wonder if I could tell Tomoyo about Syaoran. She's probably the only person that would believe me..._ Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. _Too bad no one else will...  
_ "Sakura, do you know the answer?"  
Sakura's eyes shot open. "Huh?"  
"Sakura, were you not paying attention...?" the teacher asked disappointed.  
"No-no I was sir..." she was trailing off again, "...the answer is..." Sakura looked around for help, but even Tomoyo was shaking her head. She didn't even know the answer!  
  
_Oh man, this is bad! Of course he gave me the hard one..._ Sakura looked down at her paper looking for help. _I didn't write any notes, duh...I wasn't paying attention_—huh?"  
"Sakura, I'm waiting for an answer...Sakura?" the teacher sighed impatiently.  
  
However, she was too busy looking at her paper, very closely. Letters were beginning to form, letters into words, words into a sentence...the answer?!  
"Uh, the answer is ...the lack of trees, is called deforestation..." Sakura read. Looking up at the teacher, she waited for the punishment of not paying attention.  
"Correct Sakura," the teacher smiled, "I was a little worried you weren't paying attention, so to continue with the lesson..."  
Sakura sighed again. _That was close...but where in the world..._ She looked down at her paper to see the signature of the one and only guardian angel "Syaoran" Sakura smiled. _Thank god for guardian angels.   
_  
After school, Tomoyo and Sakura walked home.  
"Thank god that day is over, "Sakura sighed,"I embarrassed myself really badly..."  
"You did get the right answer." Tomoyo replied.  
"I did...Lucky guess, I guess."  
"I don't know Sakura," Tomoyo began, "the answer was on your paper."  
"How—What are you talking about?" Sakura stuttered nervously.  
"You're hiding something," she sobbed, "It's like you don't tell me anything anymore!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Tomoyo..." she sighed.  
"Well," she replied, "tell me all about it!"  
_Can I tell her...?_ "Well, Tomoyo, really there's nothing. I just—huh?" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Tomoyo stopped moving also.  
"What's wrong, Sakura? Why did you stop?"  
Sakura looked around, nervous, "I—I don't know, it's just...something isn't right..." she replied whispering, as if someone were listening to them.  
Tomoyo frowned, a bit frightened. "Sakura...that's not funny, stop scaring me..." Yet, Sakura kept looking in all directions. _Why don't I want to move...?_ She thought. Suddenly, there was a humungous crash in front of the two girls. A tree had fallen down only inches away from them! _O-Kay...maybe that's why..._

"S-Sakura?" Tomoyo gasped, "How did you know...that the tree was going to fall...?" She looked at Sakura with the most confused and frightened expression. Sakura simply gaped at the fallen tree. Tomoyo turned too, only to see the tree's branches begin to rustle and move. She stood behind Sakura. "What is that...huh?" Sakura stopped. She saw wings..._Oh my god, Syaoran!! _Sakura dashed to the fallen tree pushing herself through the fallen branches only to stop again; inches away from the wings. One miscalculation...the wings weren't white...they were the darkness shade of black...   
Tomoyo had been calling Sakura to come back for some time now. "Sakura! Come back here!" she cried. _Why are they black...?_ Sakura wondered.   
"Sakura!!!" a voice screamed; a voice somewhere in the distance. Sakura turned her attention to her side to see a figure coming closer and closer in the sky.  
"S-Syaoran...?" Now she was completely confused. _Then...what's this thing? A giant crow...--huh_? Slowly, the wings wriggled themselves free from the branches. They rose, followed by the object they were connected too. A man.   
"It is another angel—mm!" Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late. The man turned slowly towards her; folding his wings behind him. A chill went through Sakura. This man's eyes were a dark shade of blue. They pierced through her like ice. Sakura took a step back, as the man smirked at her.   
"Can you see me little girl?" he asked. His voice deep and soothing but also...dangerous.   
"I...uh...I..." she stammered.   
"Eriol!! Stay away from her!!" Syaoran roared.  
The angel called Eriol looked to his side ready to dodge but it was too late. Syaoran managed to tackle Eriol full force into a nearby tree; dropping another to the ground and also entangling him between the branches. Syaoran turned to Sakura breathing heavy.  
"Run Sakura! Run home! Quickly!"  
"What's going on?!" she cried. Syaoran put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Sakura, listen to me, I can't let anything happen to you," he whispered, "I need you to run home and don't stop for anything. It isn't safe here anymore."  
"But what about you..." tears were welling up in her eyes. Syaoran chuckled slightly, wiping away a fallen tear.  
"What have I told you about your tears..." he smiled.  
"They hurt your feelings..." she replied weakly.  
"Right..." Syaoran turned his attention to the fallen tree to see the dark angel almost free. _I have to protect her at all cost..._ "Sakura, I need you to go now...I'll meet you at home, I promise..."  
"Just remember you promised..." she replied, "...be careful Syaoran..."  
With that Sakura turned around towards Tomoyo. Grabbing her hand, she began to run towards her house. _God, if you can hear me, you better watch over my angel..._ Looking back, Sakura stopped. Tomoyo managed to free her hand from Sakura's hold.  
"What exactly is going on Sakura?!" she yelled.  
"I'll explain it to you later."   
Tomoyo sighed. "O-Kay, then answer this, why aren't we still running?"  
Moving a bit more branches, Sakura replied, "I need to know what's going on..."  
"You mean you don't even know?!"  
"Not a clue..." Sakura smiled. "And I know Syaoran wont tell me, so I gotta stay and watch."  
"Alright..." was all Tomoyo said. With that, she sat down beside Sakura and watched the battle...  
  
An explosion. Syaoran shielded his eyes from the debris. _I think I got him angry..._ When all the dust had settled, Syaoran could see Eriol's blue aura flaring. Eriol looked infuriated, however, slowly his scowl became a smirk. He chuckled slightly.   
_What's he laughing at...?_ Syaoran thought to himself.   
"You are pathetic..." Eriol smirked.   
"What did you say?" Syaoran replied.   
"I'm gone and God has you doing guardian angel work...?"   
Syaoran sneered; His green aura flaring.   
"What ever happened to the mighty Angel of Death?"   
Syaoran fired a blast at Eriol. "I am NO Angel of Death!" he yelled.   
Eriol managed to dodge the blast easily.   
"You're right..." he replied still smirking, "now you're a baby-sitter."   
Syaoran prepared another blast, "Why you—huh?" but stopped.   
"Ah ah ah..." Eriol taunted, waving a finger back and forth, "careful what you do to me, Syaoran..."   
Not fully understanding, Syaoran raised a brow. "Why...?"   
"You know, the worst thing about baby-sitting," Eriol began, slowly preparing a blue blast in his hands, "everyone always gets a child who doesn't listen..."   
Now fully understanding, Syaoran's eyes grew wide. Looking in all directions he spotted Eriol's new intended targets. In the distance, Syaoran could see the two little heads of two little girls. _NO! Why didn't she listen?!_  
  
_ Huh?_ Sakura thought. "Uh oh..."   
"Sakura that man is looking straight at us!" Tomoyo whispered in panic.  
  
"Maybe if I get rid of her, you'll concentrate at the matter at hand." Eriol stated; still increasing the size of the blast.   
Trying to buy a bit of time, Syaoran asked, "And what is that?"   
"Well, the Star Key of course..."Eriol replied. Syaoran gasped. "Oh, and the fact I want to get rid of you, here and now..."   
"Eriol, I know some of the real you is in there somewhere..." Syaoran began, "...stop all this madness..."   
"Do not try to persuade me back into a meaningless friendship."   
"Meaningless...?" Syaoran replied, "Is that what it was...?"   
Eriol was silent, his blast started to decrease a bit. Syaoran continued. _I'm reaching him!_   
"What happened to you...? When did the darkness start corrupting your mind?"   
"I..." Eriol stammered, "I...can't believe how pathetic...and gullible you've gotten..." Syaoran gasped. "Say goodbye to your precious flower!! HA!!" and Eriol fired.

"SAKURA!!!"

* * *

And I think I'll end it there. Ah! What will happen next! By the way, thanks to everyone who gave me reviews, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! You guys make me feel special. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'll be back soon, please Review this chappie!!! Till next time, Ja ne Umi-chan


	4. Gabriel's Shield and Starcrossed Lovers

* * *

Like I said I would, I'm back again. Umi-chan here with a new chapter for all those people actually readin my junk (only kidding) I'm actually confident in my story for once hehe. This chappie is gonna be short cuz I want it to be...yeah... Well, i'll stop talkin now.... enjoy!  
  
Oh and please review at the end! Thanks! Okay now enjoy!

* * *

Sakura 10   
Syaoran 20  
  
May I Fall From Heaven...   
By Ryuuzaki Umi   
Chapter 3: Gabriel's Shield and Lover's Destiny  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran flew as fast as he could; trying to catch up to the girls before the blast did. _It's moving too fast! I know!_ Syaoran prepared his own green blast, aiming straight for Eriol's blue one. Firing it caused an even bigger problem. _It got larger! I cant reach her in time...God... let a miracle happen, please..._  
Suddenly there was a large crash and explosion. _Sakura, NO—huh?_ But in the distance he could see Tomoyo and Sakura. _What in the world...?_ By Syaoran side was the blast, being held back by a fallen tree, obviously struck by lightning...Syaoran watched as the tree slowly withered away from the force of the blast. The attack was eating through its "barrier" rather quickly..._What am I DOING?!_ His attention finally turning back to the girls, Syaoran took off full speed again. The blast had managed to get past God's minor diversion; now it was only inches behind Syaoran. _I may not be able to dodge it but at least I can block the girls. Almost there...  
_  
"Hm... at least it'll hit him..." Eriol smirked, "or else that blast would have gone to waste. Any minute now..." an explosion, "There we go..." Eriol scanned the area enveloped in smoke. Smiling proudly, he noticed feathers scattered in the debris..._Wow I really nailed him..._ Spreading his raven wings, Eriol hovered slowly to the area where the "should-be-dead" angel lay.  
  
A drop...another...and another... _What is that...?_ Bringing up a hand slowly, she wiped the droplets off her face. Sakura opened her eyes to examine the liquid now on her hands. It was red...it was blood...Sakura gasped. _Am I bleeding?! Huh?_ Suddenly another drop landed on her cheek. Reluctantly, Sakura looked up only to find her "battered" guardian angel. Bleeding from his mouth; scarred all over; Wings half torn; and a faint breathe...  
"SYAORAN!!" she shrieked. Tears fell from her eyes freely. "Syaoran, please answer me...please..." Slowly, his eyes fluttered open; those amber eyes now with no shine at all. "Sakura...?" he whispered blood leaking from the side of his mouth.  
"What happened to you? How did you end up like this...?" she cried.  
"Why didn't...you listen to me...Sakura...?" he coughed, "...I almost lost you..."   
"Quit worrying about me..." she replied, "...look at yourself...you're hurt..." Sakura couldn't believe it. Syaoran had risked his life for her. And now, he was like this...battered and bruised. Sakura's eyes widen when she noticed a figure in the distance coming closer and closer. It was Eriol...he was coming back.   
_He's going to hurt Syaoran again...there must be something I can do... _Looking to her side, she could see Tomoyo was beginning to regain consciousness. Sakura began to stand but was held down by a hand on her shoulder. It was Syaoran's scarred and bloody one.   
"Stay...here..." he whispered, "I'll deal...with Eriol..." Syaoran stood; turning to face Eriol's oncoming figure. Sakura tugged on his torn pants.   
"You can hardly speak, let alone stand! You can't fight anymore."   
"I must keep you safe...I made a promise..."he replied weakly. Blood was flowing down his sides and back from his ripped wings.   
"Syaoran plea—"   
"Eriol!" Syaoran yelled.   
_How does he even have enough strength to raise his voice? _Sakura thought.   
"Why won't you things just die..." Eriol spat, "Angels are rather difficult to get rid of. No matter..." Lowering a hand to his side; palm facing down, Eriol whispered some words causing black lightning to shoot up from the ground into his hand forming a sword. Griping it tightly, he prepared to strike down Sakura's angel.   
_This is bad...if he blew on me I'd collapse..._ Syaoran thought realistically.   
"What's wrong angel?" Eriol smirked, "Can't fly without wings?"   
Syaoran sneered. He attempted to create a blast in his hand only to collapse. Sakura managed to break his fall and set him lightly on the ground. She was crying...very hard...   
_Idiot...you just wasted your energy..._ Syaoran scolded himself inwardly. "I'm sorry Sakura..." he whispered softly to her, "you should run before he kills you too..."   
"You're not dead yet!" she cried, "I'm not gonna let him kill you...you're my friend..."   
Syaoran smiled weakly. His vision was beginning to blur. "As you are mine..." Then everything went black.   
"S-Syaoran...?" Sakura stammered, "Stay awake Syaoran..." _I will save all of us and you...somehow...Eriol can't do this to my friends...   
_Suddenly feeling a wave of determination flow over her, Sakura stood. Her emerald eyes full of fire. She looked up at Eriol. Eriol in return raised a brow.   
"So..." Eriol asked, "...sending the baby to battle, are we Li?" Eriol laughed.   
"Stop it..." Sakura whispered.   
Raising his sword preparing to descend and strike, Eriol smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this..." With that, he fell from the sky flying towards Sakura. Without Syaoran, she was a sitting duck. Eriol was only inches away. Sakura was crying softly, gripping the Star Key.  
"STOP IT!!!!" Then there was a great flash; blinding everyone, including Sakura. _What just happened?! _Opening her eyes, Sakura looked up to where Eriol should have fallen. "Huh?" But instead of seeing a blade ready to stab her, she saw Eriol struggling; struggling against the large barrier that had suddenly appeared around them. Eriol tried to cut past but the barrier was too strong. The light radiating from the blockade blew him back.   
"What in the world—No..." Eriol stated in disbelief. Looking on, Eriol could see the faint image of an angel holding a large shield; the shield that was keeping Eriol out. The angel was a large man with a beard and large wings. He had the most ancient angel armor on. "It cannot be..."  
  
Syaoran felt something go through him. It was energy. _I can feel my strength returning. I can feel my wings._ He opened his eyes to see a struggling Eriol trying to get through a barrier of light. _What in the world is going on?_ Suddenly, the light took Eriol aback. He was staring at the barrier in disbelief. _What's with him_—is that...? Now Syaoran could see it too, he could see the spirit of an angel holding a large shield, blocking him, Sakura, and Tomoyo from Eriol's attack.  
  
"Gabriel's Shield..." Eriol muttered under his breath. Then the sky began to blacken...Infuriated by this unexpected surprise, Eriol created the largest blast he could. Black sparks flying everywhere. Glaring with anger, Eriol yelled, "I'll get rid of you all!!"   
"Enough Eriol!" a voice reprimanded.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Tomoyo stated, "It felt like the earth shook..."  
  
"M-Master...?" Eriol stuttered.   
"That will be all for today..."   
"But sire, I didn't get the Key..." Eriol replied to the air.   
"If you keep fighting, another Arch Angel might come out!" the voice yelled. "And fortunately for you, I need you alive, my faithful servant. Now return...much has been brought to my attention."   
"Yes, Master..." Eriol sighed stopping his attack. The sun began to shine through the black clouds. He glared at the three below. "You're lucky this time...but we'll see each other again, old friend..." With that Eriol burst into a storm of raven feathers.  
  
"Is he gone...?" Tomoyo asked. Looking around her, paranoid.   
"He's gone...and I know he won't be coming back..." Syaoran replied. He looked at his side to see Sakura crouched down. "What's wrong, Sakura?"   
"The...Shield...?" was all she said.  
_What?!_ Syaoran looked down and saw it. The Ancient Card of Gabriel's Shield. _The legend is true and...Sakura...is the one...  
_ "That light came out of the Star Key..." Sakura stated, griping the key tightly.  
"But it was you who made the Arch Angel's spirit appear. Now, you can use that card whenever you need Gabriel's help." Syaoran smiled handing the card to Sakura. She simply received it and stared.  
"I see..." Sakura replied, "you know Syaoran, I should be apologizing...its all my fault you almost died..." Sakura looked down ashamed. Syaoran lifted her chin with his finger.  
"What matters is you brought me back," he smiled, "...it was no ones fault. Just make sure it doesn't happen again..." he smirked.   
Putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Sakura replied, "I think I learned my lesson..." she smiled. Together they laughed a bit.   
"Sakura..."  
Jerked out of her moment, "Oh Tomoyo...um...I think I can explain..."  
Tomoyo put her hands on her hips; glaring at the two. "¬.¬ can't wait to hear...but we should discuss it at my house, the police will show up soon. You guys caused a lot of commotion."  
"Right..." Sakura agreed.  
"Our ride will be here any minute," Tomoyo stated, "my driver is meeting us at that street up there. One thing though..." Tomoyo was gazing at Syaoran. Sakura seeing this said, "What is it?"  
"Can he disguise himself or something...like get rid of the wings...? And the 'heaven' clothes." She asked.  
"Oh," Syaoran sighed, "I can do that easily..." Clasping his hands together, Syaoran whispered something and his wings faded to dust. "How is this?"  
"You look human!" Sakura smiled.  
"There's the ride, lets go!" Tomoyo shouted.  
"Are you sure I can ride with you, in the vehicle...?"  
"Sure," Sakura stated simply, "why not?"  
"Well..." Syaoran began, "I'm much older than you two...it's odd to see a man my age staying with little girls..."  
"That's okay...I'm a good liar." She replied.  
"What did you say?!" Syaoran yelled.  
"And who are you sir?" the driver asked.  
"He's...uh...he's...uh...um..." Sakura stammered.  
"He's Sakura's cousin," Tomoyo cut in, "now hurry Hater, Sakura's cousin has much to talk about."  
"Yes, Ms. Daidouji." The driver replied, driving towards the Daidouji residence."  
Syaoran glared at Sakura. "A good liar, huh?"  
Sakura just sweatdropped and giggled.  
  
"Master..." Eriol bowed before the thrown. The thrown of the mighty king of evil...the Devil. He was staring into a sphere he had at the end of a large staff. "You called for me to return?" Eriol continued.  
"That I did..." he replied calmly. "I don't need or want you dead just yet...something very interesting has come to my attention..."  
"And what is that, sire, if I may ask..."  
"Look into the crystal ball, Eriol..." the man smiled, "what do you see?"  
Eriol looked closely into the sphere. He couldn't see anything...at first, but then an image became clearer and clearer. It was two people. A man and a young woman.  
"I don't understand, master."  
"Look carefully...and listen..." Slowly voices could be heard. The young woman was yelling at the young man. She was crying...  
  
_I'm sick of this! I'm tired of all of this! I don't want you to be near me anymore..._ the woman cried. The man looked as if he were going to shed tears as well... _I'm just so sick of being hurt and losing friends...this keeps happening because you dragged me into something I couldn't comprehend! And now that its hurting me personally, I don't want any part of it...of you..._ Ripping off something from her neck she threw it forcefully at the man's chest. _Take it...I don't want it anymore... _The woman turned away and the man simply gazed at his hands, as did Eriol...in the man's hand was the object he was after...the Star Key...  
  
"Master...?" Eriol began.   
"We'll get the key soon enough...we just need to wait..." he smirked. Looking at the sphere in delight, the Devil let out a maniacal laughter that rang throughout the room. "in time...we'll have the Key and the Cards..."

* * *

And that's that. Hope you liked the chapter. I'm trying my best to update as much as I can. Please review till next time, Ja ne Umi-chan 


	5. The Battle for Power Divine

Hey everyone Umi-chan is here again. I'm really glad to hear you guys like the stories. Reviews are GREAT!!! Sorry about taking awhile for this chapter I had to go over where exactly I was going with this. Well, here it goes, please read and review!   
PS- Something quite funny happened in the last chapter, Tomoyo's servant's name is Hatori...not Hater...unfortunately my spell checker is retarded and switched the name...haha man, it was funny when I first caught it but apparently not now...if u didn't catch it...than this message was never here...

* * *

Sakura 10   
Syaoran 20  
  
May I Fall From Heaven...   
By Ryuuzaki Umi   
Chapter 4: The Battle for Power Divine  
  
Sakura was staring out the Tomoyo's window. In the distance, she could see some of the damage the fighting angels had caused. She sighed deeply. _This is starting to get dangerous..._ Sakura looked down at her hands, she was grasping the new card she had received from the battle. _For some reason...I feel like there's more to this than Syaoran is telling me..._ She sighed again, letting the breeze play with her hair. The wind was calming...  
"Ow..." Syaoran cried.  
"Huh?" Sakura turned around, "What happened?"  
"This stuff burns the flesh! It doesn't heal it!" Syaoran whined. Tomoyo was cleaning the wounds that hadn't healed.  
"Oh stop complaining," Tomoyo laughed, "it only stings for a moment...besides, the wounds will heal a lot faster now that they're cleaned. There, done!" Tomoyo smiled. "I have to go put this away, I'll be right back." With that, Tomoyo went out of the room.  
"Finally, the torture is over..." Syaoran sighed.  
Sakura giggled. "I used to think it was torture, but I've gotten used to it." Sakura laughed.  
"You are truly a brave little flower." Syaoran smiled.  
"Why thank you!" Sakura bowed. They stared at each other for a bit.  
"Something is troubling you Sakura..." Syaoran began.  
Sakura looked down again at the card in her hands. "No...I'm just fine..." she replied.  
"Sakura, you should tell me what's wrong? If I don't know I can't make you feel better, and that's what I'm here for." He smiled.  
"What? To get hurt and almost die..." she whispered.  
"No I—oh, I see what troubles you..." Syaoran stated, "you know, Sakura you need to stop blaming yourself over what happened back there. None of that was your fault. Mine and Eriol's battle started long before I met you..."  
"Then maybe you need to start explaining certain things to me. I'm ten years old Syaoran. I think I'll be able to understand."  
"Alright...I'll tell you..." he sighed.  
"Not without me, I hope." Tomoyo said, entering the room with a tray of tea, "I'd like to hear what's going on too."  
Syaoran stood and took the tray for Tomoyo and set it lightly on a table in the middle of the room. "Thank you very much!" she smiled.  
"Not a problem." Syaoran replied. Tomoyo began passing out tea and sliced three pieces off of the cake she had made earlier. Handing a piece to Sakura then to Syaoran, Tomoyo began, "so let's hear this story..."  
"Alright...it began a very long time ago, during a war the heavens call 'The Battle for Power Divine'...Back then, three Arc Angels watched over heaven right beside the Lord. They were trusted angels God had assigned the duty of protecting heaven and earth. The first Arc Angel was Gabriel. A large but gentle man, wise beyond years. The second was Alexiel. A beautiful woman; kind but would fight when she needed too. The third was Lucifer..."   
"The Devil was once an angel of heaven!" Sakura and Tomoyo gasped.  
"He was," Syaoran sighed, "but not for long...let me continue...one day, God had called to meet with all three angels..."Gabriel? Gabriel! Where are you?" a woman with beautiful wings and amber hair flowing behind her yelled. She was flying all around heaven in search of her fellow Arc Angel. "My goodness, how hard is it to spot a man twice my size...I'll go check his home..." Alexiel flew toward his home now and could see a large figure outside with a little one. _Is that Gabriel?_ Alexiel landed a few feet away from Gabriel's gate. Knocking politely, she began, "Gabriel? May I come in?"   
The large angel turned around with a small girl in his arms. He smiled when he saw Alexiel at his gate. "Alexiel! What brings you hear?" The small girl wriggled out of his arms and slowly hovered to Alexiel's arms. Giggling softly, Alexiel smiled, "I see your flying is getting better every minute, little angel."   
"It sure is!" the little girl laughed.   
Smiling to Gabriel, Alexiel said, "Your daughter is also growing into a beautiful angel..."   
"That she is." He replied. "Why don't you going inside, little singing star?"   
The little girl sighed, "Alright daddy..." and with that the little girl ran inside. Waiting until she was fully in the house, Gabriel turned to Alexiel.   
"Did you need me for something, Alexiel?" he asked. "Oh, that's right!" she laughed lightly, "I almost forgot why I came here. The lord wants to speak to us, all of us."   
"You couldn't find Lucifer, again?" he sighed.   
"I don't know what dark pit in heaven he drags himself into, but he always disappears and reappears when he sees fit to." Alexiel sighed, annoyed.   
"Whom are you talking about?" a voice behind them asked. Startled, both angels turned and came face to face with...   
"Lucifer! I've been searching for you all morning, where have you been?" Alexiel stated.   
"I've been nowhere in particular, I just brought the boys because they wanted to play with your daughter."   
"I hope you don't mind Mr. Gabriel sir..." A little Eriol said behind his father's leg.   
"We just wanted to play with her too..." Another small boy said from behind Lucifer's other leg.   
"There you are, Syaoran! I had been looking for you all morning as well."   
The little boy flinched. "I went to go play with Eriol. I'm sorry Mama..."  
"It's fine, just please tell me next time..." she smiled.   
Seeing his mother was not angry, he smiled widely as well. "Okay mama."   
"My daughter is inside the house, you can go find her in there." Gabriel smiled to the little boys.   
"Thank you Mr. Gabriel sir!" They both replied.   
"Race you to her room!" Eriol smirked.   
"You're on!" Syaoran replied. Then both of them took off as fast as their little wings would take them.   
"Don't---oh my...I apologize for Syaoran. He loves competition." Alexiel sighed.   
"It's fine," Gabriel laughed, "Reminds me when I was young..."   
"I should apologize for my son as well," Lucifer stated, "he seems quite taken with your daughter..."   
"It seems like both of them are..." he replied. Suddenly, Alexiel gasped.   
"That's right! The Lord has asked to meet with all _three_ of us." Alexiel stated, making sure to look at Lucifer when she emphasized her words.   
"Then we shouldn't keep Mr. High-and-Mighty waiting..." Lucifer sighed.   
"You shouldn't speak of him that way Lucifer. You are one of his most trusted Angels." Gabriel reprimanded. Lucifer just rolled his eyes.   
"We really shouldn't keep him waiting any longer..." Alexiel exclaimed, "Let's get a move on..." And with that, the three Arc Angels spread their wings and flew towards the Lord's exalted tower. From a little window, the three children could see.   
"Where do you think they're going so fast?" Gabriel's daughter asked. Nobody answered her so she turned around to see Eriol and Syaoran still bickering about who won the race to her room.   
"Can't you guys stop already?" she sighed.   
"No way! Not until he admits I won!" Syaoran stated.   
"I won't say it, cuz you didn't win!" Eriol replied.   
"I think Eriol won..." she smiled.   
"Hey!" Syaoran cried.   
"R-Really? Y-You think so?" Eriol blushed. Syaoran stared at the stuttering eight year old and rolled his eyes.   
"That's no fair, the only reason she said that is cuz she likes you..." Syaoran sighed. Both of the little angels blushed a bit at his comment. Syaoran merely sighed again and looked out the window to see that his mother had already left.   
"Hey, where did my mama go?" Syaoran asked.   
"I'm not too sure," the young girl replied, "she left with my daddy and Lucifer."   
"My dad said that the Lord was calling for him, something about him giving them a gift." Eriol stated.   
"Wonder what it is..." Syaoran said.  
  
"My Arc Angels..." God began.   
"We apologize for being so late..." Alexiel bowed.   
"We're here now my lord..." Gabriel bowed.   
"You called for us?" Lucifer bowed.   
"You've all protected heaven greatly these past years and now I have a gift that will further help you in this duty. Gabriel, come forth." God stated, raising a hand toward Gabriel signaling him to come closer. Gabriel stood and walked toward him.   
"Gabriel, strong but gentle, I give you 'The Power of the Defense.'" Suddenly a large shield materialized in front of Gabriel. Grasping it, it felt as light as a feather. "With this you can protect anything behind your barriers." Gabriel stared in awe at his new mighty weapon. He bowed respectfully then took his place once again among the Arc Angels.   
"Alexiel, come forth." God called. This time, Alexiel stood to receive her gift. Standing in front of God, he began, "Alexiel, kind but strong-willed, I give you 'The Power of the Warrior'." Alexiel stared as a long sword appeared in front of her. God continued, "With this, you can cut down threats with a mighty slice and enforce the seal of any barrier Gabriel makes with...this..." Suddenly the sword burst into a small key. "Just wish and the key will be the sword once more." Alexiel nodded in compliance. Putting the small key around her neck, she turned and returned to her place. Next was Lucifer...   
"Lucifer, forceful and powerful, I give you 'The Power of the Mystic'." In front of Lucifer, a long staff grew. "With this, you can create, you can see a threat that approaches, and with this your magic power increases." Lucifer smirked at his gift.   
"My lord, you trust me with such great responsibility...?" Lucifer asked. Alexiel and Gabriel looked at each other for a moment.   
"I see no reason not to trust you Lucifer," God replied, "besides your magic shows promise...as does Alexiel's sword skills, and Gabriel's need to protect."   
"Thank you very much my lord." Alexiel bowed.   
"This is a great honor, to receive gifts from you." Gabriel added.   
"Is there anything else you need?" Lucifer asked.   
"That will be all, my angels. You may go." God smiled. With that, the three took flight. Paying their last respects they left.   
"Keroberos, do you still have that feeling...?" From the corner of the room, a lion with folded wings arose from the floor.   
"For some reason, I feel it more so then before..." Keroberos sighed in worry.   
"Unfortunately, even I do not know what to do. Apparently, this impending threat is a course of destiny...I hope...no I know my Arc Angels will solve the problem..." God exclaimed.   
Keroberos looked at his master with a sad smile on his face. _I hope things turn out right in some ways... _Keroberos thought.  
  
However, things got terribly worse...Lucifer over run by so much greed, attacked heaven with his full force. With the help of his Staff, he created an army of demons that overran heaven destroying everything...  
  
"Syaoran you must stay here with Eriol and Gabriel's daughter." Alexiel began, her face was a bit scarred from battle, "it isn't safe for you out there anymore."   
"Mama..." Syaoran cried, "don't go, you'll get hurt..." Alexiel hugged her son.   
"Do not worry, my son. I have my sword and Gabriel's shield to protect me. Be safe...I love you very much..."   
"I love you too mama..." Syaoran smiled weakly. With that, Alexiel took flight. Gabriel said his last goodbyes to his daughter, kissing her softly on her forehead.   
"I will be back..." he smiled.   
"Be careful daddy..." she replied. Then Gabriel took flight in the air. Hovering next to Alexiel, they each took time to look at the three small children. Turning around, Alexiel stopped.  
"What's wrong Alexiel?" Gabriel asked, "We need to hurry..."   
"Eriol..." Alexiel began, "no one is here to comfort him...his father is the one who deceived us all..."   
"You're right..." Gabriel sighed.   
"I'll be right back..." she said, descending to Eriol. Eriol looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. Slowly, she brought the young boy in a hug.   
"Do not cry Eriol," she whispered, "everything will turn out right somehow..." Eriol nodded a bit, wiping the tears from his eyes. Alexiel smiled at him. Suddenly, Gabriel was next to her. Coming closer to the young boy he whispered something into his ear.   
"I'm going to need you to take care of my daughter, Eriol." He whispered.  
Eriol smiled widely. "Don't worry Mr. Gabriel sir! I'll watch over her!" Gabriel pat the boy on his head and took flight. Alexiel followed. Turning toward the area where the battle was taking course, Alexiel and Gabriel stared at one another.   
"Are we ready to do anything to keep heaven safe?" Alexiel asked.   
"We are willing to do anything to keep heaven safe for the children." Gabriel replied. Alexiel nodded. Ripping off the key from her neck, she held it in front of her. Whispering something the key formed the sword. Gripping it tightly, she glanced at Gabriel gripping his mighty shield; they both nodded and took off. Down below, the children watched...  
  
A slash. Another demon destroyed by Alexiel's blade.  
"We're driving them out!" Alexiel yelled to Gabriel. Gabriel was below her creating a barrier around himself that expanded and destroyed any demon it touched.  
"If we get them further I can seal the way into heaven!" He replied back to her. She nodded and began fighting harder than ever, destroying more and more demons. Suddenly she stopped and saw in the distance. Narrowing her eyes, she recognized the figure.  
"Lucifer..." she sneered, "How dare you pose as an Arc Angel of Heaven!" her green aura was flaring. She was infuriated. Alexiel swung her sword creating a blade of green light. The blast flew towards Lucifer but for some reason it disappeared from Alexiel's eyes. She gasped. _What in the world happened to my attack?_ Gabriel was down below, stunned as well. In the distance the two Arc Angels could hear a maniacal laughter. Suddenly something was flying towards Alexiel, however, she couldn't make it out. Frozen to her spot, time stood still. The blast was coming closer and closer...it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger...  
"Alexiel!!!" Gabriel yelled. Flying up towards her, Gabriel prepared to shield his friend. Reaching her with not a moment to spare, the blast exploded sending both the angels crashing to the ground. Lucifer approached slowly.   
Alexiel winced. She tried getting up but her body refused. Finally pushing past the pain, she sat up, pushing the debris off her body. Looking to her side, she saw Gabriel's body...motionless...  
"Gabriel..." Alexiel whispered, "Gabriel? Gabriel get up! Get up my friend!" Alexiel was dragging herself slowly to his side. Reaching him, she saw Gabriel shaking a bit.  
"Gabriel..." she cried, "please wake up..."  
"N-Next time move out of the way, Alexiel..." he sighed. Alexiel smiled weakly.  
"I'm glad to see you're alright my friend..." she replied. Alexiel helped Gabriel sit up. Gabriel shook the debris from his wings.  
"What shall we do Gabriel...?" Alexiel asked, whispering.  
"The only thing we can do is ask the lord to seal his spirit..." Gabriel replied.  
"I thought you were going to say something like that..." she sighed, "but for that we need to keep Lucifer busy."  
"I hate to ask this of you Alexiel..." Gabriel began, "but if you could fight him for a bit, I can create the Gate to Heaven..."  
"Of course," Alexiel smiled, "but I'll need you to hurry with the gate, The Power of the Warrior is weak against the Mystic..."  
"I will go as fast as possible." He replied.  
Alexiel stood with the sword gripped tightly in her hand; wings widely spread. "Once you're done, I'll seal the Gate with the Key enforcing the barrier."  
Gabriel nodded. With that, Alexiel took off. Flying towards the 'Fallen Arc Angel.' Lucifer smirked. He knew The Warrior was hardly a challenge for The Mystic, but he would enjoy this.  
"You are not getting into heaven!!" Alexiel yelled, striking down with her sword. Lucifer's Staff had changed into a sword as well, blocking Alexiel's attack. Behind them, Gabriel was kneeling towards the Lord's tower that could be seen far in the distance. As he whispered, the Shield that was given to him began to float in the air. Shining brightly, it morphed into a golden gate.  
Clash. Lucifer's sword was only inches away from Alexiel's cheek. She pushed as hard as she could but Lucifer was stronger than her. Just seconds before Alexiel was going to give up, a large barrier that had formed around Alexiel threw Lucifer back. Looking around her, she could see Gabriel smiling below her. Quickly, she flew towards the gate and morphed the Sword into the Key again. Alexiel inserted the Key into the lock and turned it slightly.  
"He's coming back!" Gabriel exclaimed, "Hurry before he comes..."  
"It's locked!" Alexiel smiled. But then it hit her, "how do we get in?!"  
Grabbing Alexiel's hand, Gabriel yelled. "We go around!" Quickly he flew around the tall gate and stood behind it looking back at Lucifer. Alexiel looked at Gabriel confused.  
"That isn't a very good gate Gabriel," she began, "anyone can go around it..."  
"Watch..." was all he said. Alexiel glanced back at Lucifer who was staring at the Gate. He rolled his eyes and laughed.  
"What kind of guardian creates a barrier that doesn't go all the way around? I can walk right around—Ah!" he screamed. Gabriel smiled.  
"It may look as if you can walk around," he smirked, "but the only way in is through that Gate. Otherwise, you get burned by the barrier the Gate created."  
  
Lucifer sneered at the two Arc Angels. "I will get through this ridiculous gate..." he threatened.  
"Not in time to save yourself..." Alexiel replied, "It is over for you Lucifer...you're reign of Power will end..."  
With that, both Arc Angels took flight towards God's tower. Lucifer's eyes went wide.  
"Don't you DARE seal my spirit!!!" he yelled, "You'll die as well!!!!!!" Lucifer's screams echoed through heaven. Alexiel flinched a bit.  
"Do not be afraid Alexiel..." Gabriel smiled, "wherever death takes us, I will be there with you."  
Alexiel smiled and nodded. "Thank you Gabriel. I am not afraid. Let's go!" Gabriel nodded and they flew together towards God's tower.  
  
"Our Lord, it is us," Alexiel knocked, "may we come in?" Suddenly the door opened. Inside God was sitting on his thrown with a troubled look on his face.  
"My Lord," Gabriel asked, "Are you alright?"  
"I've been terribly deceived," he replied, "and I have enhanced the Fallen Angel's power greatly..."  
"Do not blame yourself," Alexiel assured him, "we were all deceived..."  
"We have found a way to stop him..." Gabriel began, getting straight to the point.  
"You have?" God asked, "How do you intend to stop him?"  
Both the Angels stopped. They glanced at each other and nodded. "We ask you to seal away Lucifer's Spirit." Gabriel stated simply. God gasped. He stared deeply at his most trusted angels that were standing before him. He closed his eyes and thought about what his angels had just asked.  
"You realize the consequences if I do such a thing...?" he asked. Both of the angels nodded. "I don't think I could lose you two for a crime I have done..."  
"My lord, we know there is no other way..." Gabriel sighed.  
"Please, it's the only way to save heaven from Lucifer's Power..." Alexiel continued, "we also ask for you to watch over our children if you could...and tell them we love them..." A tear had slipped from Alexiel's eye.  
"Mama?" a young voice said behind them. Alexiel gasped and turned around to see her son, along with Eriol and Gabriel's daughter. Keroberos was with the children.  
"I thought now we be a good time to let the children in..." Keroberos stated.  
"Yes, it was..." God smiled.  
Alexiel ran to Syaoran and collapsed in front of him. "Syaoran...my son..."  
"Mama? Why are you crying?" his innocent voice asked. Alexiel looked at Gabriel who was hugging his crying daughter. She turned back to Syaoran.  
"I'm very sorry Syaoran...that I will not get a chance to watch you grow..." she began, "God is going to watch over you for me..."  
"Where are you going...?" he asked.  
"I'm going away..." she replied weakly through tears, "and I need you to be strong..." Suddenly, Alexiel felt a small hand on her shoulder. It was Eriol.  
"Don't worry Mrs. Alexiel," he smiled, "everything will turn out right somehow..." Alexiel looked at Eriol and hugged him as well.  
"Thank you Eriol," she replied, "I'll miss you as well..." Now with a new sense of duty, she turned to Keroberos. "Keroberos, please take the children somewhere else..." Keroberos smiled and nodded.  
"Of course, my lady..." he smiled, "Come children. This way." The children all followed Keroberos, looking back as they did.  
"Oh Syaoran!" she yelled. Syaoran turned around and returned to his mother. She grasped the Star Key and formed the Sword. Then she whispered something and the Key materialized out of the sword. Alexiel set the sword to the side and put the Key around his neck.  
"Take this with you and keep it safe..." she kissed him lightly on the forehead, "I will always be in your dreams..." Syaoran smiled and ran back to Keroberos' side, gripping the key tightly. Alexiel watched as the door closed. She turned back toward God and stood next to Gabriel.  
"I'm sorry..."God whispered, "I never meant for any of this to happen..."  
"We apologize for not being able to protect heaven..." Gabriel stated.  
"Do not worry, we know this is the only way..." Alexiel sighed.  
"Very well..." God replied, raising his hands into the air, "Chains of Heaven, Restraints of Power, seal away the spirit of the Fallen One." Outside, and far away, chains and shackles wrapped themselves around the demon. God's words were echoing through heaven. "However, with this spirit take with thee, my two Arc Angels that protected me..." Chains and shackles wrapped around Alexiel and Gabriel. Their bodies were glowing slightly. God looked on with sadness in his eyes. "May you both find happiness..." and with that, their bodies shined brightly and formed into Cards. However, the Cards disappeared as well.  
"I apologize again my Arc Angels, for not seeing past the liar..." God sighed. "May his greedy life finally end..."

* * *

Well that's that. Hope you liked this chapter. I apologize again for taking so long, I just couldn't bring myself to write, but obviously I did eventually. I hope its not confusing in any way. If you have questions e- mail me and I'll try to answer them. I'm going to start next chappie with Sakura and Tomoyo's response to the story; I don't want to confuse anyone with the changing of scenes and all. Well, till next time. This is Umi- chan...Ja ne! Oh and by the way, please REVIEW!!! 


	6. Peaceful Times Begin and Painful Ends Re...

Here we go again, I'm back with the next chapter. Once again, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thanks so much for the reviews! To answer some questions, there's a reason I didn't say Gabriel's daughter's name. Everyone will find out soon enough. This one is going to be a short one. I'm going to use this chapter to give everybody a look into what's going on with Eriol.

By the way, sorry it took so long...I had real big problems with my comp and I couldn't decide how to fix my chapters rite...sigh I hope some people are still reading my story.

Well, on with my story, oh and please Review!

* * *

Sakura 10  
Syaoran 20  
Tomoyo 10  
Eriol 20 

May I Fall From Heaven...

By Ryuuzaki Umi

Chapter 5: Peaceful times begin and Painful ends awaken...

Sakura looked on, taking in the story Syaoran just told Tomoyo and her. She couldn't believe he had endured so much..._His mother sacrificed herself to save the ones she loved..._ She stared at Syaoran with saddened eyes. Syaoran caught sight of her eyes and smiled. Sakura weakly smiled back. She didn't understand how he could smile so fully. Then again, Sakura had endured the same experience losing her mother. They were both so strong...Tomoyo and Syaoran were holding a conversation. Sakura giggled at this. _My best friend is talking with my guardian angel. This is priceless...  
_"So the devil wants the Star Key to get back into heaven." Tomoyo stated. Syaoran nodded his head. The statement knocked Sakura out of her thoughts. _That's right...this is the Key to Gabriel's Golden Gate..._Sakura looked down at the Star Key she held in her hands. The Key that Syaoran's mother had given to him. Then it hit her...  
"Why would you give this to me?" she asked. Syaoran turned to look at Sakura who _was_ looking out the window but was now turned to him.  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran replied confused. Sakura removed the necklace from around her neck. Syaoran tensed at this. Sakura stared at the necklace in her hand.  
"This is the only piece left of your mother." She began, "why would you give me, a ten year old girl, the Star Key?"  
Syaoran stood and knelt in front of Sakura. Grabbing hold of her wrist, he used his hands to close Sakura's over the Key.  
"My mother told me before she died to give this to someone important to me because they will know how to help me. She said that person would be the only one able to save heaven from destruction."  
"But I'm only a ten year old..." she replied looking down. Syaoran lifted her chin so her eyes met his.  
"A ten year old who has proven herself capable of protecting heaven. You were the one that summoned Gabriel's shackled spirit." Syaoran reassured her. Sakura looked up and smiled. _That's right...I protected Syaoran and Tomoyo with Gabriel's help! _Syaoran and Sakura walked back to the couches and sat down.  
"Speaking about Gabriel," Tomoyo interrupted, holding The Shield Card in her hands, "you never told us what happened to Gabriel's daughter..." Syaoran looked at Tomoyo with sad eyes.  
"Eriol and I never saw her again..." Syaoran replied, hanging his head.  
"Oh..." was all Tomoyo said.  
"I'd love to hear her sing once again..." Syaoran sighed, closing his eyes, reminiscing, "She had a beautiful voice. Gabriel used to call her his singing star..."  
"What was her real name?" Tomoyo asked, "you never told us..." Syaoran's eyes shot open. _I thought she wouldn't ask!_ He thought to himself.  
"Syaoran?" Sakura called.  
"Huh?" he replied nervously.  
"Tomoyo asked you something..." Sakura stated. Tomoyo raised a brow at Syaoran. _He doesn't want to tell me..._ Syaoran was about to say something, but Tomoyo interrupted.  
"You know Syaoran, I don't want you to have to remember such painful memories. You don't have to tell me. We'll talk about it another time. I don't want to bother you about it." Tomoyo smiled.  
Syaoran stared at Tomoyo. "Thank you..." he smiled back.  
"Well..." Sakura began, putting the Star Key around her neck again. Tomoyo and Syaoran turned their attention to Sakura.  
"We should get going now Syaoran. My father should be making dinner soon." Sakura smiled.  
"You're right." Syaoran replied. "Thank you very much for tea and cake Tomoyo. They were delicious." Tomoyo smiled.  
"Time to disappear Syaoran..." Sakura said holding out the Star Key. Syaoran nodded and clasped his hands. Slowly, his wings and clothes had returned to normal. Then his image faded away, leaving him to become the translucent Syaoran that watches over Sakura secretly. Sakura let the Key fall back on her chest and gave Tomoyo a hug.  
"Talk to you later, Tomoyo!" Sakura giggled.  
"Be safe on the way home Sakura!" she smiled. With that, Sakura walked out of the house, waving goodbye to Hatori before she left. Hatori raised an eyebrow at the young girl's back. Tomoyo stood at the door watching Sakura walk towards her house.

"Ms. Daidouji?" Hatori called.  
"Yes?"  
"Wasn't Sakura's cousin with her?" he asked confused.  
"Nope..." Tomoyo simply replied. "Goodnight Hatori."  
"Goodnight Ms. Daidouji..." he sighed.

"Syaoran...?" Sakura whispered lying in her bed. Suddenly his form became visible beside her bed.  
"What's wrong cherry blossom?" he asked worried, "you should be sleeping..."  
Sakura looked at Syaoran from her bed. She stared at him then out the window. "Syaoran, is Eriol going to come back?" she whispered. Syaoran sighed.  
"Not for a long time Sakura..." he smiled, "since you released Gabriel's shield he's going to have to rethink his plans. Eriol and Lucifer fear the Arc Angel Cards of Heaven." Sakura smiled.  
"Thanks Syaoran. You always make me feel better."  
Syaoran moved a strand from her cheek. "That's what I'm here for. Now sleep peacefully..." Sakura nodded and snuggled closer to her blankets. She let sleep envelope her, sighing lightly. Syaoran looked down at the little girl. _Finally some peaceful times...but I don't know for how long they'll last..._ with that, Syaoran's image faded from her bedside.  
  
_"Hey Eriol I think you're the winner..." the image of a little girl smiled.  
__"No fair! She's only saying that cause she likes you..." an eight year old Syaoran sighed. _

_"When I grow up, I'm going to be your protector!" a little boy with glasses and navy hair shouted. His fist was raised in the air and he had such a look of determination on his face. "I'm going to be big and strong, just for...you."  
__"You're the only person I want protecting me Eriol..." the little girl flushed._

_"Are you ever going to leave me?" eight-year-old Eriol asked.  
__The little girl shook her head. "I'll always be with you..."_

"STOP!!!" Eriol yelled. A tiny tear of sweat dripped down his forehead. His breathing had quickened at the sudden jolt. Regaining composure, he took in his surroundings. _My room..._He was sitting up in his bed; that..._nightmare_ awaking him from sleep. The little girl's voice was...ringing through his head. He remembered her eyes that always had a playful shine about them. He remembered her hair that would dance when the wind blew past it. But most of all he remembered her voice. It was something you could truly call angelic. It was soothing and healing in a way...he remembered everything about her...

That was the problem...he did remember...

"Why won't you let me be...?" Eriol sighed, his eyes closed. He only needed to see the card once to be reminded of her. She did have her father's eyes after all...amethyst eyes...  
Eriol pushed the covers to the side and stood from his bed walking towards He would think no more of this. All it was was _pitiful_ memories of his past that has been erased...his past as an angel of heaven.

_Why lie? They're more painful than pitiful..._ Eriol sighed again. Finally reaching, a small "sink", if you could call it that, made completely of rock filled with water. It was dropping from the top of the cave into the small little 'bucket.' Eriol stuck his hands in the water, letting them rest a bit, feeling refreshed by the cool water. Scooping up some in his hands, he splashed his face, washing away the sleep that might have still been in his eyes. He looked up into a mirror and watched the droplets left on his face trickle down. It felt nice to wet his face. Suddenly he closed his eyes and mumbled some words. His raven wings had formed and spread out on his back. Opening his eyes, he noticed something that made him scowl. _This is the third time..._Eriol reached back at his right wing and plucked a feather. He winced, inwardly of course, and let the feather float slowly to the ground. He narrowed his eyes at the fallen feather. _This is all Gabriel's fault...after that damn battle; all I think and dream about is his daughter...the first girl I had feelings for...a childhood crush...Now everyday I wake I have to remove a god damned white feather from my wing. That's what I get for thinking about petty things..._Eriol's anger boiled inside him. Growling loudly, he looked down at his feet as he crushed the feather and smothered it into the ground. A smirk tugged at his lips. _I'm going to kill Syaoran...nice and slow, so he can feel the pain he put me through—_

"Huh?" Eriol's eyes were wide with shock. He had looked up from the ground to see an older version of the girl he loved holding him from the back, around the waist, her head resting on his shoulders. He was frozen. "To—" She removed one her arms from his waist and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"You promised my father that you would always take care of me...Eriol, you promised me..." She whispered. Eriol sill hadn't moved. He looked on, into the mirror. Her voice was exactly the same, more matured, but still angelic. Her beauty shone even more now.  
"Eriol...I miss you so..." she whispered again; a tear rolling down her cheek. Eriol twitched his left arm. Finally some movement. He raised his hand to her hand that was rested on his shoulder and felt...nothing. Her image was gone..._that was a cruel joke...joke played by my mind—what?  
_Now, instead of his reflection, he saw...her...and another woman, with a mighty sword. He knew what this was. His navy eyes widened in fear. He knew what was coming. Suddenly, the woman with the sword ran Eriol's love right through the heart. Tears fell from her amethyst eyes. His love's last word...

..._Eriol..._

"Alexiel...you...you murdering WITCH!" Eriol screamed punching the mirror, shattering it all. Blood dripped from his fist and stained the mirror. Eriol's fine bangs hide his eyes. He couldn't look anymore. He hoped his last action, destroyed the image...made it disappear. He reluctantly looked up at the shattered mirror and saw nothing but broken glass, stained a bit by his own blood...Eriol's blue eyes turned ice cold and narrowed.

"You're lucky you can have peaceful time now Syaoran...but very soon...very soon, you will pay for what your mother has done...I'm going to kill you myself..."

* * *

And that's it I think...First off I want to say... 

I'm SOOOOO SORRY!! Everything is very jumbled I know. I was having a bit of trouble. I hope you liked this chapter. I know I know, no S&S action but that's coming next chapter. I used this to clear up some issues with Eriol. Alright well please review! PLEASE!

And for all those waiting, the growing up starts next chapter. Sakura is finally going to start...uh...maturing?

Please review, ja ne Umi-chan!  
(PS The edit thing of Fanfic messed up my enters and tabs' so I apologize ;


End file.
